


Sunset

by HarbingersSeclude



Series: A Crowe’s Eye View [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Velvet is really going through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude
Summary: Velvet’s break from prison has her adjusting the world once more; however, painful, traumatic memories make learning to enjoy the sights of the world unbearably difficult.
Series: A Crowe’s Eye View [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sunset

From within the cold, desolate confines of her prison cell, Velvet Crowe could hardly tell the time of day. The vague swathes of color eventually all blended together, as did the days and months. Her solitude left her with no concept of time, and her perception of the world above became utterly twisted and distorted. Her eventual break from prison, however, virtually shattered her expectations in every conceivable way. 

She frequently restrained herself from gawking at the vivacity of the world, often forcing herself to focus her sights forward. Her gaze, however, often traveled upwards; watching the soft clouds gently drift across the azure afternoon sky, or stared as the stars glittered and sparkled across the dark abyss of the night sky. Her eyes glistened and widened at the sight, though a part of her shamed herself for finding enjoyment in such a spectacle. One sight, however, brought about feelings of fury, anguish, and mourning. 

When the sun began to make its descent towards the horizon, and the sky was engulfed in vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows, Velvet knew only fear and anger. Clear images of the events of the Advent three years prior seared into the forefront of her mind. The Scarlet Night with its red, blood moon drenched the sky in crimson as Artorius unflinchingly sacrificed her innocent younger brother for his own greed; his own pride; his own lust for power. Her Laphicet. _Gone._ Her fists and teeth were tightly clenched, brows aggressively furrowed, and pace almost desperately quickened. The backdrop of the blazing sunset made the hairs on her skin stand perfectly straight, as a horrible burning sensation filled her body. Her breathing became ragged, her eyes strained, and a vicious growl emanated from the depths of her throat. In time, she gradually began to steady herself as the intense colors of the sky slowly gave way to more muted tones. After finally regaining her composure, she peered down at the bandage encasing her left arm. In that moment, she swore she saw the faint sign of smoke and the last flicker of a flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I recently started playing Berseria! I’m still at the very beginning, so I don’t have a good grasp on a lot of stuff yet. That being said I’m hoping to make a series of fics that serve as a bit of character study for Velvet, and an anecdotal look at her relationships with the girls. Most of these are just headcanons or ideas that I have.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^;


End file.
